The Elementals
by Icequeen3
Summary: This is it. The Elementals. Another interactive fic. Yep....


****

The Elementals

__

Introductions

"And today, in local news, there has been yet another fire at a federal building. Police suspect foul play, and are taking basic arson procedures towards this investigation. As many of you know, this has been the fourth federal building this week to go up in flames. In other news, a young FoH member has been honored with receiving the 'Most Notable Contribution to Society Award.' from the National Defense Against Violent Homo Superiors Society. Young Theodore Shoemaker says that he was happy he could help the neighborhood feel safe from muties. Theo also says that he once came into contact with an actual mutant, and that experience is what led him to spend his young life spreading the truth about mutants. Theodore's parents say that their son - " The handsome middle aged man's voice was quickly cut off as the televisions power button was hit from a remote control.

"Can you believe this crap, ZZ?" A young man with dark brown hair sitting on a couch asked, referring to a long brown haired girl who was watering a houseplant.

"Believe what, Kyle?" She replied, her voice calm.

"Oblivion is still barbequing federal buildings. You'd think that they'd cut it out now that the FoH is starting to persecute mutant rights groups. I mean, what do they want, a friggin' war?" Kyle asked, more to himself than Zola.

"I wouldn't know Kyle. Why don't you ask them?" She replied, not expecting an answer.

Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open, and in came two people, a young woman and a young man, who both looked anxious for something.

"Kyle, Oblivion-" A blackish blue haired boy with dark brown eyes began, but was cut off.

"Michael was downtown! He burnt down-" A light blue haired girl burst out, but was cut short.

"Calm down guys. We know. Oblivion got another building. It was on the news." Kyle Sanderson said motioning to the blank T.V.

Jac Gonzalez, the dark blue haired boy, took a seat on the black leather sofa beside Kyle.

"Sanderson, we tried to stop him, but there were too many cameras around. I used some water from the fountain to put some of it out, but I couldn't do anything drastic, or Kathie and I would have gotten caught." Jac explained, gaining a nod from Kathie Anderson, the light blue haired girl.

"Don't worry yourself Jac, you did what you could." Zola Zimmerman, the long brown haired girl said, trying to comfort him.

"And besides, it's not like that would have stopped them from trying to flambe another building close by." Kathie muttered, sinking into a recliner.

"We'll just have to be ready next time. So, what'd you two buy at the store?" ZZ asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jac and Kathie glanced at each other, and a conspirational wink passed between them.

"I saw that!" Kyle smirked, before lunging for the grocery bags and shuffling through their contents. "What are we gonna do with all this popcorn?"

Kathie held up a bag of cassette tapes. "Can you say movie marathon?" She asked before kicking off her shoes, and tossing the bag to Jac. "Can we watch Tomb Raider first?"

"Suuure.." Kyle replied, with a goofy waggle of his eyebrows. ZZ smacked him on the head.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. You know Sanderson is obsessed enough with Angelina Jolie as it is!" She exclaimed jokingly.

"Ooohh. Kyle's got a crush, Kyle's got a crush!" Kathie sang mockingly, before dodging a throw pillow aimed at her head. "Oh, now it's on Sanderson!" She squealed, before whapping Jac upside the head with the discarded pillow.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked, heading for his bedroom.

"You know what they say. All's fair in love and war!" Kyle responded, before lightly throwing Zola on the couch, then repeatedly smacking her with another throw pillow. Kathie quickly joined in, laughter filling the living room accompanied by the girl's screams as Kyle pretended to be a pillow-wielding monster.

"This place is a nut house..." Jac muttered, before closing his door and smiling.

*************************************************************************************

"Great job on nearly getting me killed, you freakin' screw up." Morrigaine LeFey sneered at a tall green haired boy.

"Hey babe, it's not my fault you have to be so damn attractive. The cops with the guns are the ones you should blame." Nathan Kauler replied, risking a flirtatious grin at her. Morrigaine scowled.

A tall red-haired man entered the room, followed by a pretty blue haired girl.

"You two shut the hell up." The red haired man growled. "We barely made it through that one and all you two can think about is rippin' each other's heads off."

"I'm not the one who wasn't doing their part!" Morrigaine shouted, pointing angrily at the green haired man.

"Maybe if you'd do a better job holding off the authorities -"

"I said shut up! Now go to bed, before you piss me off!" Michael Golovco, the leader of Oblivion yelled getting everyone's attention.

Both the raven haired girl, Morrigaine LeFey, and the green haired man, Nathan Kauler, dropped their heads, and headed to two different rooms in the large house.

Michael sighed, before sitting down on a red love seat. The pretty blue haired girl came and sat beside him, speaking for the first time since the nearly failed mission.

"You alright Michael?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine." He replied curtly, feeling uncomfortable by being cared about.

"At least we all made it out alive." Kendra Naiya murmured, glancing at the two doors her fellow team mates had exited through.

Michael snorted.

Kendra stood, realizing that whatever was wrong with Michael, he didn't feel like talking about it. She was walking to her room, but Michael's deep voice stopped her.

"Kendra?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Than-.....get some rest. Tomorrows gonna be another planning day." he finished gruffly.

"You two." She replied, before returning to her own room, and shutting the door.

Hours later, Michael could still be seen staring at the floor, his head in his hands, deep in thought. 

Something was coming. And it would change everything.

*************************************************************************************

Somewhere in America, four lost souls searched for their destinies.

The first, a 20 year old girl named Suzuka Misuno paced around her best friend's kitchen, waiting for her phone call. Finally the wall phone rang.

"Kaira?"

"Hey. It's me. Look Suzu -"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. There's been another occurrence in Chicago. Jared thinks it was an elemental. He said to pull everybody together. Call Luke, I'm on my way." Kaira Kitase hung up on the other line.

Suzuka waited for the dial tone and punched in another number. It rang 4 times before being picked up by a drowsy sounding man.

"Uhh... hello?"

"Lucas, I hate to bother you, but Jared called and said he thinks he found another elemental. Can you get down here? Kai and I may need you."

A silence on the other end. "What time is it?"

Suzuka had a sinking feeling. "It's, uh, 4 in the morning. I know it's probably a really bad time, but this could be it, this could be -"

"You said Jared called this?" Lucas DeVonna asked.

"Yeah. He called Kai just a while ago."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. But this better be for real Suzuka, or Jared is gonna see why I think the final elemental should just stay lost." Luke hung up.

Suzuka sighed, and shook her head, her black and gold tresses moving with it. " I hope Jared's right this time too Luke..."

Sorry this took so long guys, I got caught up in the holiday thing. So, what do ya think? DAMN these things are hard. But it's kinda exciting too. Well, R&R, and give me input on what you think so far. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap.


End file.
